


Pleasure and Pain

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [37]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The thinnest line there will ever be.





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-16 12:36am to 12:50am

"You disgust me."

Tezuka thought he had imagined hearing footsteps on the stone tiles and now wished he had - dearly.

Next to the spray that still drizzled down on him stood Akutsu, his new guard. However he had entered these rooms didn't matter, only that he had and that Tezuka wanted to blush crimson but couldn't anymore. 

Being hauled up felt unpleasant but not as much as being pushed back under the spray and having those huge hands cleaning him up once more, roughly and fast.

Now both were completely wet and Tezuka was grateful to be unable to get hard, especially when Akutsu decided to walk around in almost nothing.

When they were both remotely dry again, and back outside in the living area, Tezuka sat down on the edge of the bed, avoiding to look at his guard at all costs. When he finally did look up, Akutsu was much nearer than he had thought him to be.

The other man was almost face to face with him now, a predatory look on his features.

"Who did you imagine in the shower that you actually fell to your knees?"

His voice was dark and menacing, sending shivers down Tezuka's spine. Akutsu saw it and acted accordingly by grabbing his wrists and pushing him back, effectively trapping him in a helpless position and eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

"So it was me after all. Who would have thought, the great Tezuka Kunimitsu masturbating to the image of one of his former rivals."

Tezuka turned his head away in shame.

Akutsu's lips curled into a smile, his grip getting tighter.

"Don't worry, kitten. I'll take good care of you."

The last thing Tezuka would remember was his own voice uttering the first scream of very intense pleasure in a very long night to come.


End file.
